


The Ghost of Fortune

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde AU (somewhat), Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladyblanc | Adrien Agreste as Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square with Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune too, Mariblanc | Adrien Agreste as Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Missblanc | Adrien Agreste as Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Miss Fortune, Missdrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Miss Fortune, Missnoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Miss Fortune, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: There's a stranger Marinette dreams of every night. She haunts her every thought, like a monster waiting to strike.Her name is Miss Fortune.And she is Ladybug's alternate self.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Ghost of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a prompt that was given as part of the anniversary celebrations in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server! It's long overdue, but finally finished!  
> Big shoutout to Mininoire and Inkjackets, my beautiful betas! They're such amazing friends and helped me so so much throughout, and I'm utterly grateful for everything they've done for me! <3
> 
> Warning: This series is rated T for violence (mainly).  
> In addition, this chapter includes descriptions of panic attacks that may upset readers. Please take that to your attention!

There was something about the night that awoke a strange fire within her. Maybe it was the darkness which swallowed her in its cold, powerful jaws. Maybe it was the silent streets that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

Or maybe it was the thrill of capturing criminals; the screams of fear, the smell of blood and the promised fight. It fed a deep, cruel part in her—a monster that was just threatening to emerge.

Miss Fortune grinned as she watched her target scurry away. She didn’t bother rushing after him, knowing full well that he was only postponing his fate.

She casually detached the rope on her belt. It was black like her suit, a stark contrast to the blood red spots that adorned her outfit.

She focused back on her target. He ran with light and hurried steps, breaths labored with physical strain of a middle-aged man.

She was more than capable of capturing him.

Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes in an attempt to focus. Her heart beat with acceleration, pumping hot, scorching blood to every part of her body.

She licked her lips, set the rope in a shape of a lasso, and threw it.

She chuckled as it landed perfectly on her target, caging him in a tight circle. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, his momentum nearly sending him toppling to the ground.

But she pulled him up. 

“I told you not to try,” she smirked.

The man nodded. His body shook violently as danger approached, running a menacing finger down his spine. A cold hand lay on his shoulder; his breath caught in his throat. The girl circled him, her blood-red eyes glowing with silent danger.

“I-I…” the man uttered, “I didn't do anything!”

She stopped. 

“Oh?” She raised a brow, “That's not what the _police_ say.”

She took out a piece of paper and held it out to him. His eyes scoured it in confusion, trying to make heads or tails of the written names.

“Do you see this?” she questioned. “ _This_ is a list of all the culprits in Paris. And look who happens to be here?”

His eyes widened as he saw his name circled in red.

“Xavier Ramier?”

She nodded. “Exactly.”

The man opened his mouth. However, before he could say a word, Miss Fortune grabbed onto the rope, laying a foot on his back.

“Let me give you some advice, _Mr. Pigeon_.” Her words came out steadily, as if she didn't need to dedicate any thought to what she was saying. “Don't play innocent with me. You see,” her tone hardened. ”I know people like you. You lure others in with your sweet words and charming facade, yet inside you are nothing but a sly, cunning fox _._ ”

She forced him to his knees, watching him silently.

“Is that understood?” she demanded.

He nodded obediently. His heartbeat thudded in his ears, screaming at him to run and hide.

But he couldn't. The girl's hold on the rope was too strong.

So he reached for his last option. “Excuse me, Miss, I...”

“Quiet.”

The man immediately closed his mouth. Tendrils of fear wrapped around his heart, making it beat faster than ever.

Miss Fortune met his eyes. She smirked, casually taking out one of the daggers in her belt. It shone in the weak streetlight, smiling like a predator thirsty for blood.

And yet, the girl didn't even look at him. The dagger spun and spun as she hummed a strange tune. Xavier listened to it silently, trying to piece together the meaning of her behavior _._

And then he realized she was _singing_. 

_Hello everyone_

_Miss Fortune here_

_You may have heard of me_

_I spread violence and fear_

_In darkness, I'm a shadow_

_At night, I am your foe_

_If you do not want to face your doom_

_Heed the warnings when dangers loom_

“You… have a _song_?”

She turned to him with wide eyes. Gradually, a smile spread across her lips. “Of course I do. Ladybug has _her_ song, doesn’t she?”

Mr. Pigeon blinked. 

From this angle, Miss Fortune looked awfully similar to the said heroine. Her dark hair, gathered in a high ponytail, glowed brightly in the street light. A blood-red streak colored some of her locks, so bright it almost looked like blood.

She grinned, showing awfully normal teeth. Blood red eyes looked down on him, so different from Ladybug’s kind blue. The colors of her suit were reversed from Ladybug’s: instead of the comforting black atop red, looming red polka dots now lay atop black spandex.

Just as he was about to say something, an answering whistle sounded. It was slightly lower, slightly different, but it shared the same melody the girl just sang before.

She froze. The dagger in her hand followed suit, its playful spins now gone.

“Oh no.”

Before Mr. Ramier could ask what she meant, a white figure emerged from the shadows. His blue eyes shone in the night, full of a strange mix of playfulness and chaos. He smiled as he approached, stopping right beside the unenthusiastic girl.

“Hello, my mistress.”

She met his eyes. “Chat Blanc.”

The boy casually lay an arm on her shoulder, giving a wide smile. “That's a cold way to greet your partner.”

Miss Fortune stiffened. “We are _not_ partners.”

Chat Blanc stepped back. He shook himself, before a wide grin graced his lips. “You're right, my mistress.” 

He reached for her empty hand, his fingers as cold as a corpse. He then pressed his lips to it, the smile never leaving it. Miss Fortune ignored the tingles from his skin on her, preferring to focus on the dark twinkle of his eyes.

She frowned, waiting for him to speak. 

When he finally did, it was slow, as if he enjoyed keeping her on edge. “We’re more than partners.”

“ _What?_ ”

The word left her lips, a cold warning she couldn't hold back. She stiffened, tightening her grip on the knife. Its blade shone brightly, begging to experience the sweet taste of flesh.

Chat Blanc silently watched it all. His eyes twinkled as they focused on the dagger, a playful smile lighting his lips. “Shall I remind you what happened last time?”

He let go of her hand. She pulled it back, refusing to meet his gaze.

But that didn't stop him from stepping closer, letting his strange scent grip her with tight claws.

For a moment, she lost herself in the memory that arose: his body on hers, the taste of his lips and the way his claws dug into her skin.

Miss Fortune shook herself from the flashback. She met Chat Blanc’s eyes, which were smiling at her with a smugness she just wanted to destroy.

“I told you,” she hissed, “it was a necessary distraction.”

He leaned closer. “Was it?”

She hated his smell: a mix of sweat, blood and... something else. It made her heart beat faster, begging her to bring him closer.

But she was stronger than some trivial instincts.

“Yes,” she deadpanned.

Chat Blanc cupped her face, running a cold finger over her skin. “If I remember correctly,” he spoke, his voice low and throaty, “you seemed to really enjoy it.”

His eyes flicked to her lips. A small smile rose to his face, smug and yet… filled with a strange melancholy.

Miss Fortune frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Chat Blanc stepped away. The laugh was now gone from his lips, making his skin more pale than ever.

He almost looked like a ghost.

“I'm fine,” he said, his voice unsteady. 

He lowered his gaze, refusing to look in Miss Fortune’s direction. She tucked the dagger back in her belt, letting the silence drown her heart.

“Chat Blanc—”

Before she could say something, he perked. The cat looked around desperately, searching for something she didn't understand.

However, when she saw the remnants of rope on the ground, she realized what happened.

“He’s gone.”

Miss Fortune released a string of curses. A fire ignited inside her heart, burning brightly despite her remnants of sadness. She turned to Chat Blanc, letting the anger take its reins.

“I can't believe you...”

She shook her head. He just smiled in reply, playful mischief glowing in his gaze.

It was as if the somber boy was just a mask.

“Are you surprised, my mistress?” He chuckled, “I _am_ distracting.”

He winked. She rolled her eyes.

“Not the time, Chat.”

“But—”

Miss Fortune shook her head. “We’ll do this later. _I_ have a criminal to catch.”

She started walking in a random direction, hoping her advanced senses would help. Xavier was the only culprit she’d captured that night, and she couldn't risk returning to the police empty-handed.

She hoped that man didn't get too far.

“Wait!” She heard a cry.

She paused, but didn't dare look back. “Yes?”

The hurried sound of footsteps soon caught up with her. Miss Fortune froze as a hand gripped her wrist, trapping it with rigid certainty.

Warm breaths suddenly hit her ears, carrying with them Chat’s cold voice.

“He went that way.”

He moved his hands to her hips, turning her slightly.

Miss Fortune sighed. She knew what the boy was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work.

“I don't need your help, Chat Blanc,” she uttered.

A deep laugh sounded from behind her. “Seems like you do.”

Miss Fortune’s mouth tightened. Without thinking, she turned toward Chat. He blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion at the utter rage in her eyes. Before he could react, however, she found herself grabbing his arm and throwing him onto the ground.

A resounding thump echoed through the street. Chat Blanc groaned, putting a hand to the back of his head.

Miss Fortune took out her dagger, pointing it straight at him.

“Do not,” she hissed, “ _ever_ disrespect me.”

She stepped closer, pressing the knife to his chin. Chat Blanc smiled as he took her in, deep admiration dancing in his eyes.

“I won't,” he promised. “But I still want to help.”

Miss Fortune stepped back, furrowing her brow. She scanned him, feeling his intense gaze on her.

Eventually, she nodded. “Get up.”

Chat Blanc laughed. He gradually stood up, his legs still slightly unsteady.

Miss Fortune grinned smugly to herself.

“Well?” She prodded. “Show the way.”

He turned to her. There was a deep earnestness in his eyes, something she couldn't wholly process.

“Always, my mistress,” he whispered.

Miss Fortune froze. Something about this moment felt almost familiar, like a far-off memory she couldn't quite grasp. Was it the way he looked at her, like she was the only queen of his heart? Was it the deep feeling behind his words, hinting to something she never saw before?

Whatever it was, it didn't last for long. The sly smile gradually crept back to Chat’s lips, taking away the magic of the moment. He winked playfully, before turning back to the empty streets.

“Taking the regular route will cost us valuable time, but I know a shortcut. Follow me.”

And then he ran off, leaving the huntress standing once again all by herself.

Miss Fortune took one lingering look at the silent square. It was strange how serene it all was, as if all that peace needed was for darkness to rule. If the Noir brought calm, was Blanc the chaos?

She smiled. Maybe he was.

A scuffling sound woke her from her stupor. Miss Fortune shook herself, forcing her thoughts back to the _real_ matter at hand.

She had a pigeon to catch.

She turned back in the direction the white cat ran in, words on the tip of her tongue. However, she stopped when she realized he was nowhere in sight. It was strange; as if he had been swallowed by the night’s threatening aura.

She was alone, and yet she didn't mind. She could catch up, and besides…

She smiled.

 _This_ was her home.

***

A strong thump sounded as Chat Noir landed on the familiar roof. He smiled as his eyes scanned the place, noticing the small objects strewn about: colorful fliers, children’s drawings and shopping receipts. They were like memories from city life, tiny moments the wind carried all the way to Ladybug and him.

A gentle breeze played with his hair. It was so different from the strong wind that had accompanied him on his way here – powerful gusts like deep, booming laughter. Now everything was kind and simple, like a tinkling laugh of an innocent child.

His eyes landed on Ladybug. She sat with her back to him, shoulders tense and eyes staring straight. The colors of her suit made her stand out amidst the darkening sky. It was like looking at a red rose in the light of the moon, taking in its vibrant beauty amidst all the darkness.

Chat’s legs started moving on their own. Dark shadows crept into his heart, seizing it with their sharp claws. Their stinging words entered his thoughts, causing a foreboding feeling to emerge.

He swallowed. This behavior wasn't _like_ Ladybug. She was always so calm and collected, as if none of life's curveballs could catch her off guard. Seeing her so tense meant the matter was serious, and that thought made his heart falter.

He hoped there was something he could do.

“Milady,” he said once he sat beside her, “is everything alright?”

Ladybug sighed. The tension lightly left her shoulders as she basked in Chat’s warmth, her heart gradually slowing at the familiar comfort. His presence was as calming as the city beneath her, filled with civilians of all origins and ethnicities. Some walked down the streets silently, taking pleasure in the view they knew so well. Others talked with friends, so deep in conversation they had trouble navigating their surroundings. Children laughed, teens chattered on their phones, and adults rushed from place to place with hurried steps.

 _This_ was her home.

Ladybug took a deep breath. She smiled as she watched the idle events, taking pleasure in the beauty of everyday life. She still sometimes wished these things were _her_ everyday, a normal one without the weight of the world on her shoulders. But the more time passed, the more she learned to appreciate the beauty of her other life too. There were some things only she knew, secrets only she and Chat shared.

She wouldn't trade them for the world.

She absentmindedly lay a hand near Chat. She smiled at his warmth, feeling her heart melt with his proximity. He was everything she ever needed, a rock she could always hold onto. He made the darkness seem brighter; promised her hope even in the face of a cruel world. He was the yin to her yang, the night to her day.

He was her best friend.

She felt his eyes on her. His brow was furrowed with worry, his mouth holding back the words on the tip of his tongue. Her smile weakened as pain joined the warmth in her heart – mixing in a strange, unfamiliar combination.

She hated how much she affected him.

“Milady?” His voice cracked.

Marinette forced herself to meet his eyes. They were beautiful, shining with a combination of love and worry; almost like emeralds – so rare, so precious.

“What is it, Kitty?”

He swallowed. “Y-you're acting strange.”

She looked away. “Maybe. I… I don't know.”

Chat moved closer. His warmth melted all her worries, wrapping her in a strong, protective cocoon.

“Can you tell me?” he whispered gently.

She met his gaze. Her breath caught at the way he looked at her, his eyes so bright and warm.

He was like a home she could always return to, a comforting light that would always show the way.

“I…” she started, feeling the words climb up her throat. “I-I’m scared.”

She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. She laid her head in her hands, feeling the darkness tighten its grip on her. Her breaths quickened, her heartbeat accelerated, and a helpless whimper escaped her lips.

But everything disappeared as she felt his warm hand on her back. “Bugaboo? What's wrong?”

Ladybug released a shaky breath. Before she could think it through, she buried her head into his chest. Chat slowly wrapped his arms around her, letting his body shield her from the plights of her world.

She clenched her fists, taking in the wonderful feeling of his embrace. “I'm scared, Kitty. So so scared,” her voice quavered. 

He pulled her closer, promising something stronger than words could ever say. “Did something happen?” 

She nodded. “It's this girl. She…”

Marinette shook. A million scenarios flashed in her mind, all pictures of nightmares she knew so well.

“What about her?” Chat coaxed.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes against her fear. “Ever since I was given Tikki, I’ve had these nightmares. They involved this girl who calls herself Miss Fortune, and…”

She took a deep breath. “She's vicious and cunning. A bit unhinged, and extremely bloodthirsty. Every night she goes on a search for ‘criminals’, and brings them to the police in such cruel, heartless ways.”

The memories grew more vivid. She could see Miss Fortune’s cold, taunting smile; the streak of red in her hair; the fear of her helpless victims, knowing their end was near.

“But the worst part is…” she forced the words out, her shaking intensified. “She looks… she looks like _me_.”

Chat stiffened. His voice grew more unsteady with every word he spoke. “What do you think that means?”

“I don't know,” she admitted, “do you think—”

She pulled herself back so she could once again look into Chat’s eyes. They stared at each other, exchanging a silent conversation, before he hurriedly shook his head. 

“No.” He studied her, took in every inch of her face. “ _No._ It can't be, milady. Not you.”

She forced her gaze back to the city. The streets were now silent and empty, devoid of the happiness of daily lives. It was as if the thought she’d planted sent a hurricane sweeping across the land, scaring away any signs of life.

She swallowed. Was Miss Fortune _this_ powerful?

Ladybug closed her eyes. Shadows slowly approached, like monsters thirsty for blood. Her body shook as their snarls grew louder, digging past all her layers of defense.

For once, she found herself completely backed into a corner. And now, all she could do was watch as they came nearer, knowing she was at their mercy.

And yet she still found herself clinging to desperate hope, wishing she could believe as powerfully as the boy beside her.

“Why are you so sure, mon chaton?”

He lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet his gaze.

“Because,” he whispered, “you're the best person I’ve ever met. Because you dedicate your whole life to helping others despite the immense toll it has on you. Because I… I…”

He swallowed. His eyes were so earnest, so full of feelings she hardly ever saw. He opened his mouth, hesitated, but closed it once again.

“We’ll find a solution. I-I promise.”

Marinette nodded. She gently put her arms in his, letting her head lay atop Chat’s shoulder.

In that moment, she let herself believe.

Even if her partner’s words didn't hold back the shadows creeping forward.

***

The room was dark. Shadows moved, searching for their next victim. A small light lit the darkness, fending off any threats aimed for the sleeping girl.

But it didn't stop the nightmares from reaching her.

“Tikki!” Marinette screamed. Her body shook fervently as she sat up, looking desperately for her sole source of comfort. Drenched in sweat, Marinette drew the covers closer, cursing when they wouldn't budge.

“...Tikki?” she whimpered.

Marinette gripped the covers tighter. Miss Fortune’s cold voice slithered in her ear, wrapping her mind with cold, frightening words. She desperately searched the darkness, wishing to find the only companion she completely trusted, the only one who knew all her secrets.

“Tikki! Please! Please help me! I—”

Marinette lay her head in her hands and covered her ears. She _tried_ to focus on her breathing, forcing those vicious thoughts away. Miss Fortune wasn't real, and neither was the lingering smell of blood or the cold feeling of a dagger against her throat or—

Bright light flooded the room. Marinette released a relieved sigh as the monsters slowly backed away, leaving just her, Tikki and the light.

The beautiful, breathtaking light.

“Tikki,” she gasped. “Thank you.”

The kwami flew down. The night made her skin black, red polka dots scattered on top. Tikki looked almost menacing in these hours, but Marinette knew better. She was just a wonderful little bug.

“Thank you for waking me up,” Tikki whispered. “I had another nightmare.”

Marinette held out her hands. Her friend gave a grateful smile and flew to her open palms, hurriedly accepting the offer. The holder smiled as she brought Tikki closer, protecting her from the horrors waiting outside.

“What was it?” Marinette asked.

“I… I created violence, Marinette. And chaos. And horrors.” She met her holder's eyes. “I wasn’t myself. I...”

Tikki shook. Marinette brought her closer, hoping the warmth would comfort her friend. 

“It’ll be alright, Tikki,” she whispered, “I promise we’ll find a solution to this problem, okay?”

She breathed in relief as Tikki’s shivers gradually calmed down. The kwami then looked up at Marinette, her gaze worried and confused.

“How about you, Marinette? How were your dreams?”

The holder lowered her gaze. “Mi—” she started, before shaking her head. “ _She_ scares me, Tikki. She's like a monster who won't let me go. I… I don't know what to do.”

Images flashed before her mind: Miss Fortune twirling a knife, laughing as if it was just a toy; Miss Fortune wiping blood off her suit as if it was a mere speck of dust; Miss Fortune grabbing onto someone's throat, hissing threats of violence.

Marinette choked. Her hands reached for her neck in an attempt to pry off those cruel fingers. A strangled sound left her lips, and then...

Tikki wrapped her arms around Marinette's cheek. The welcome warmth stole the girl’s worries, destroying every piece of tension in her body.

It felt so wonderful to breathe again.

“Marinette, have you…” Tikki hesitated, “thought of talking with Master Fu? Maybe he can help us.”

The girl shook her head. “We already tried it, remember? He made it clear that there’s nothing he can do.”

Tikki flew back, far enough to give Marinette some room yet close enough to see her holder clearly. Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, taking comfort in the shield she created;

it was a protection from the world, a haven from the lingering shadows of night.

“Let’s try asking again!” Tikki suggested, “Maybe something changed.”

“I…” Marinette lowered her eyes. 

"Maybe,” she found herself agreeing.

Even if her heart was devoid of hope.

She jumped when five beeps sounded. She raised her gaze to her digital clock, smiling as she saw the digits.

**5:00 a.m**

“The night is almost over,” she sighed in relief. “Almost… over.”

A short laugh escaped her lips. Tikki squealed, twirling her coal-black body with happiness.

“Only five more minutes, Marinette!”

Marinette laughed. She danced around the room, feeling ecstasy and relief fill every pore of her body. In five minutes the nightmares will disappear, and Tikki will return to her normal, charming self. In five…

She sang to herself, laughing as Tikki joined along. They lost themselves in dance and celebration, forgetting about the horrors that still awaited them.

That was, until Marinette faced the clock again, giggling like a girl just entering her dreamland.

The laughter died on her lips.

“Tikki?”

She turned towards her kwami. Tikki looked at her, her skin as dark as ever. Confusion lit her red eyes, seizing Marinette with even more horror.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

Marinette shook her head. Her body shook, her face whitened and she kept staring at the kwami.

“Y-you’re still black. You're still…”

Marinette turned back to the clock, and put her face in her hands as a whimper left her lips.

It wasn't an illusion.

**5:16 a.m**

“Marinette…” Tikki whispered, “deep breaths. I promise that everything…”

“No!” Marinette screamed. “Everything _won't_ be okay. I…”

She collapsed to the floor. Tears started streaming down her face, their warmth a strange contrast to the cold in her chest. She lost herself to her fears, feeling the monsters of her mind slowly closing in.

All while Miss Fortune laughed.

“Marinette?” A high pitched voice called her name. “Marinette!”

“We’re doomed, Tikki,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “We’re…”

She broke into sobs. Her kwami came even closer, trying to comfort her with desperate words of hope.

But it all fell on deaf ears.

Because the stronger the day grew, the darker her world became.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a beautiful drawing the talented MiniNoire made of Miss Fortune, you can check it out [here!](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/post/645745732023959552/miss-fortune-drawing-for-my-lovely-friend)!  
> Once again, thanks to Inkjackets and MiniNoire for beta-reading! ❤️❤️❤️  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a kudos and comment if you did!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> 


End file.
